Stress Relief
by E3-FantasyandReality
Summary: Sometimes having company and a bottle of Peach Sake is the best way to de-stress. This was especially true for the Fifth and Sixth Hokage. [Rated M for obvious reasons]
**Dedicated to TheHollowWorld.**

A/N: This is the product of idle musings, overload of coffee, and over exposure to KakaTsu fics. Nevertheless, please enjoy! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 _Overlooked mistakes are my fault._

* * *

 **Stress Relief**

* * *

In the midst of the dark compilation of dimmed buildings, the Hokage Tower remained as bright as it did in the high afternoon. The Sixth Hokage worked tirelessly completing all of the outstanding paperwork that had since compiled since his departure to the Land of Lightning, as his level of fatigue increased his workload decreased.

After printing the last masculine stroke of his signature, the Sixth placed the pen down and reclined back against his chair, sighing – for what seemed to be the thousandth time. He intertwined his hands together and placed it neatly on his lap, as his twin eyes grew drowsier and drowsier, drunk with exertion. However, with the iota of attention he kept leashed in his sleeve, he was able to detect the incoming footsteps approaching his door.

 _Click._

 _Click._

 _Click._

High-heels, he thought lightly. Could it be Sakura? Perhaps Shizune? Or, maybe, it was Hinata scurrying back to collect the scarf Naruto clumsily forgot. The door opened, and Kakashi's prodding question was answered.

"Tsunade-sama," he acknowledged quickly, standing back up on his feet, on high alert.

The former Hokage dismissed his obeisance with a lazy gesture. "Please," she drawled, "stop bowing every time you see me, I'm no longer the Hokage. No need for formalities either, I'm not in the ranks, since I'm retired." Her light footsteps proceeded as she approached closer to the desk. "What are you still doing up here? It's one in the morning, Kakashi."

He scratched the back of his head and feigned a shaky chuckle. "You see, Tsunade-sama, I've become bound by paperwork that seeks for my validation." He then made a smooth gesture towards the two piles he had yet to do. "It's all for the Leaf's revolution. Ever since the War and Pain's invasion, many constructors have joined together to build a new face for the Leaf – new infrastructure, such as new roads, and more advanced medical wards."

"Speaking of which," Tsunade lightly interjected. "Isn't Sakura in charge of the new children's hospital? The one aimed for orphans who are isolated from society."

"Yes," he said, a bit too proud. "Sakura knows the dramatic impacts of being alone in this world; she has seen this from Sasuke and Naruto. That's why she's trying to aid these children, to make them feel loved and wanted. She's giving them the warmth Sasuke and Naruto yearned for in their childhood…." His eyes softened as he spoke, becoming too emotionally attached on the matter. Who would have thought a girl like Sakura could bloom into this brilliant, soft-hearted woman?

Kakashi glanced back up at the Fifth, "And I have you to thank for that, Tsunade-sama. If it weren't for you, I doubt Sakura would have reached such high feats. You utilised her strengths, in bounds I could not, and you passed down your power to her… which is also something I have failed in doing."

Tsunade snorted back at the ageing man's sentiments. "You passed down your Chidori to Sasuke, did you not? From what I remember, he used that exact jutsu to save the village from the incoming meteors. Your legacy also lives on, Kakashi, so quit yapping about nonsense. Naruto's prized Rasen-shuriken was also birthed because of you." She propped herself on the edge of his desk, gazing at the man. "Your legacy is still strong, Kakashi. You have done more than you think."

"You're too kind, Tsunade-sama," he bowed his head slightly, discarding himself from the ridiculous Hokage robe he was donned in, revealing his new Jōnin uniform. He removed slipped the body plate off and compiled it on the heap of clothes he had littering on his chair. His icy fingertips ran clean across his strands, as he took a weary breath out. "I don't deserve such recognition, especially from the likes of you."

"You're just too stressed," she suggested lightly, eyeing his bloodshot eyes that were hugged by dark circles. He hasn't slept in days, she concluded under her breath. While this man's work ethic was certainly questionable, he was one of the most reliable shinobi when he got around it. However, there was no denying that he has far outdone himself this time. Despite her constant ventures, his work in the village still reached her ears. The way he's revolutionising the village, re-arranging the system the Second erected in the village to avoid future conflict, imbedding the importance of teamwork as he changed the way teams were chosen.

This foolish man, despite his exterior, he was working tirelessly to implement schemes that would hopefully stop future wars and violence, to lessen the daunting possible of there being another war in the generation to come. Since Naruto is still alive, he could use his powers to tame the possible war. That being said, the world shouldn't depend on Naruto too often – or use him too often, because he will become nothing but a prized weapon of the nation. She understood Kakashi's intentions, his hasty actions to achieve results during his reign. She understood them all. Unfortunately, she also understood the grim reality – that he would not see his work come to fruition during his lifetime.

The hue of her eyes dimmed; humans were very fragile creatures. She couldn't help but agree with Orochimaru in this. To work so hard for a vision to come into realization, only to see yourself restricted by your own capsule – your own body, your own time – was unfulfilling in itself. Behind his façade of only keeping the seat war, until Naruto was ready, was a lie in itself. He _wasn't_ waiting for Naruto, he was waiting for his own work to build itself up in front of his very own eyes. Only then can he truly rest.

"This desk," she broached onto a new topic, "is this the same desk I owned before the War started?"

He cocked his head in the slightest movement to express his befuddlement. "I-I believe it is, Tsunade-sama." His naked hand traced the soft scratches that were imbedded into the surface, smiling mildly. "It still has the scars of your wrath on it." If he remembered corrected, this table was also broken in half but Yamato managed to piece it back together. My…. this table has been through a lot during the Fifth's reign. As luck would have it, he was not an abuser to furniture.

Her eyebrows knitted together unpleasantly. "Just open the compartment underneath," she snarled through her teeth.

Kakashi knocked on the bottom of the desk and found that it was partially hollow. "What's–" he grabbed the only object in the secret compartment, seeing a dusty Peach Sake bottle that had been smuggled in by Tsunade behind Shizune's guard. "….Surely you jest, Tsunade-sama…." He weakly said with uncertainty. "How did you manage to keep this from Shizune?" After all, she specialised in finding hidden Peach Sakes.

"I may be a blonde, but I'm far more intelligent than you think." She grinned mightily, reaching out for the bottle and dusting it off. "You have two cups, don't you?" While it was a proposed question, Kakashi felt that it was more on the lines of _"Get two cups"_. By _two_ cups did she include him too? Or was this just _all_ for _her_?

He hesitantly reached down for the bottom compartment and got out two washed cups he used for tea. Tsunade popped the bottle open and began to eagerly pour into the cups. "Man, it's been so long since I've had a drink! Ever since the War ended, Shizune has been up in my face more than usual. Jeez, it's so annoying sometimes." She drank the entire cup like it was a shot. "' _Tsunade-sama, don't do that. Tsunade-sama, you can't go to the hotsprings. Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!'_ "

Another shot.

After mimicking her student profusely, her lips thinned and she smiled. "But, at the end of the day, I should be grateful to her. If it had not been for her, who knows what I would have become. After Dan died, she was always the one who kept me in check." Her grip tightened around the cup. "She's the last living string of Dan, and I should treasure her more than I have been doing lately."

She began to laugh, "After all, how much longer is she going to stick by my side? She needs to find her own life soon – you know, get a husband, and strive in her own medical field…. It's not too late for her. I can't keep relying on her, because if I keep doing that, I'm just robbing her of her own life. I can't do that – for Dan's sake – I cannot."

Kakashi took his first drink, listening attentively to what the Fifth had to express. "Don't say that to Shizune," he said lightly. "She'll take it as an offence. Because, Tsunade-sama, this is what she wants to do; you're not forcing her into anything, it's her desire to be by your side more than anything. Why do you think I dismissed her as my assistant?" He took a sip. "She was always worried about you. It became inevitable, I _had_ to let her go."

"Still, I won't be here forever. What will become of her when I'm gone?"

Another shot.

"That's for the future to decide."

Another sip.

"I'm fifty-six, Kakashi. And I'm not immortal. I need to know that she'll be alright when I'm gone." Her cheeks began to flush in a salmon hue. "How can I face Dan in the afterlife, and look at him in the eyes, knowing little to nothing of what had become of his precious niece?"

The Sixth refrained himself from finishing his first cup, placing it back down on the desk to let it idle there quietly. "Tsunade-sama…. you overthink things."

"And _you_ don't?" She sniffed, downing her fourth cup. "Please, we're the same…. we're scarred veterans. We both have our downfall, we've both lost all our loved ones along the way…. Holding onto the figments of our loved ones is the only thing we can do."

Kakashi refilled his cup and drank it in a similar fashion as Tsunade did. He lowered his mask even more and resumed to drink wholeheartedly, wiping the droplet that escaped his mouth. "Why did you come here?" he asked finally, without contempt. "You rarely visit – not to mention, you _never_ visit on a friendly basis."

"It's been one year since you became Hokage, that's why." She reasoned evenly, getting more comfortable on the edge of his desk, crossing her legs. "Did everyone forget?"

"Naruto and Hinata were here hours ago; Sakura and Sai paid an early visit, too."

"But not your beloved Sasuke?" She tried to tease.

"He sent a letter which coincidentally arrived today." He swirled the liquid around in the cup. "It was nothing but a notification of his whereabouts, though."

"That boy…." She shook her head, "He knows that today marks your anniversary of becoming Hokage. This is just his mundane way of showing it. You know how he is, he's cold on the outside but he's just a traumatized child in the inside."

He lightly smirked. "Still, for you to pay me a visit is a pleasure, Tsunade-sama. Even though it's during an ungodly hour."

"I couldn't help but see that your light was still on, after my gambling session. I know first-hand on how it feels to work long nights without company; it drives you to near insanity. To add to that stress, you get a tyrant of an assistant who deprives you from Sake." The tinge on her cheeks deepened as she became more intoxicated.

The silver-haired man wiped his wetted lips with the back of his hand, deeply appreciating how the burning toxicity ambled down his throat and subdued his tired mind. He drowsily tipped his cup up in a silent notion. To which, the former Hokage curtly replied by pouring him another cup-full. "When was the last time we've done this, Tsunade-sama?"

She raised a brow.

"…Drink together."

She deliberately looked away, slightly, as she took another risky shot that would impaire her balance. "When Jiraiya died…." If her lip had quivered, Kakashi didn't see it. She quickly concealed her emotions and drank even harder with a bigger cause. If she remembered correctly, that night was as catastrophic as it could have been. She shook her head defiantly and continued to drink. "Well, the past is in the past."

 _Is that what you tell yourself, Tsunade-sama?_ His swarthy eyes levelled a deep gaze with her molten hued pair, seeing the unseen behind her cracked façade. Behind the licks of alcohol that had consumed their bodies, behind all the reminiscing they were painfully subjecting themselves to, he could feel her emotions in the air. It was raw. _Palpable_. Mesmerising. He continued to submerge himself with alcohol, shaking the thought out of his head.

As if hearing his thoughts, her ire reached new heights, but she refused to lose control over her temper.

"I must hand it to you though, Tsunade-sama, despite your age you managed to make your appearance _even_ _younger_. People might mistake you to be in the same generation as Naruto. Now, that would create conflict, seeing how close your relationship with him is. His new army of fangirls will definitely disapprove – I mean, they already resent the Hyūga Princess for dating him." He tried to approach a lighter matter, to dispel the heavy musk of tension that coiled around them.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing out. "The vaunted Child of Prophecy, the Saviour… my, he _has_ gotten popular over the years, hasn't he. But it's not only him…. _your_ profile has increased too, especially after you stopped the impending Civil War that threatened to break out. Mind you, your approach was not as flashy as Naruto's Nine Tails, but it was enough to make you become more revered in the Shinobi World. Even without the Sharingan, you still have your 1000 jutsu arsenal."

She wagged her finger around, "And don't think I haven't noticed these small groups of women of all ages wishing to see you in person. Not to mention that woman you saved during the operation of stopping these rogues from initiating another war. What was her name again?"

"I forget…." Kakashi casually spoke, caustic. He was never the monogamous type, to allude himself in actually falling in love with one person. He was a calloused shinobi, any traces of love have long been destroyed. Besides, he rarely found women appeasing to look at. He wasn't the type to goggle at every single woman who walked his way. Women were women, men were men, all were the same in his scope. In this mundane world, despite its variation, he has never been compelled by a woman's presence.

She laughed, chest rising up and down in a hypnotic manner, her robe cutting lower to boldly shed more of her skin. "Sure you have…" She poured another round for both of them and leaned in closer, offering a friendly toast to the Sixth. "Congratulations on being Hokage for a year." Her husky voice was reinforced with the bittersweet aroma of the Peach Sake, drawing the silver-haired man in slightly. "To think that you would actually last _this_ long. Heck, I even betted against you and said you would play hide-and-seek within a months' time."

 _Clink._

That being said, Kakashi mused idly in his mind, there were a handle of women who managed to mesmerise him. The Fifth being one. Although, that shouldn't come as a surprise, since even hen-pecked Shikaku labelled her as the most beautiful woman in the Land of Fire. She was beyond ageless – an immortal in her own right; a preserved canvas which had more layers than the human eye could see. She wasn't _just_ an attractive woman, he'd admit, she was a multi-dimensional human (people just fail to see it), and that's what made her breathlessly _beautiful_.

Enough was enough, he groaned internally. He was attracted to the significantly older woman, he painfully confessed. In fact, he was fonder of her than he _should_ be. Was this the Sake's influence, he wanted to ask himself, glowering at the glistening beverage. On a normal day, he wouldn't dare breach past this boundary – because he knew it would only bring disaster and discord.

"You brat," she softly added, a mere breadth's away, drawing him back to reality.

Unsure whether to breach the situation, they only gazed longingly into each other's drunken eyes. "I'm not a brat any more, _Tsunade_." He dropped the suffix along with any formal ties he had with her. He dropped his drink and rose up from his chair again, reaching out to the back of her head, giving her ample time to crush his limbs or to draw away. But she didn't do either of those things. She felt his fingers intertwine with her hair, as he pushed her towards him.

"I know you're not…" she whispered. _That's why I have to keep fooling myself into thinking that you are._ "But I'm not young either, Kakashi. _This_ – what you're looking that, is a mask." Tsunade clawed into his shirt, using it as their barrier. "I'm too old to be associated with the likes of you."

It didn't seem to deter Kakashi as he leaned in closer. "I've seen you without it, and it doesn't faze me, Tsunade." The tip of his nose dangerously came into contact with hers, and his burning gaze became unyielding and…. _intrusive_. "Age is nothing but a question over matter. If you don't mind it, it certainly shouldn't become a problem." His spare hand rested on her hip, keeping her in place on his desk. "And I don't mind it." He meekly smiled, "Your age just defines you, that's all."

Her eyes narrowed. "That was a tasteless joke," she said in a peevish voice, trying to suppress the urge to slap him to his coma. However, the village cannot afford another change in power. And, quite frankly, she was still enjoying her free time to become the Hokage again. "It's the reality we have to face – we're _too_ far apart." She cleared her throat, feeling his dismay intensify. "We all have our perception, and we act according to how we perceive things. This perception is common in our society, that's why this is wrong." Tsunade clarified, imploring him to cease his provocations.

"Then what is your reality?" he asked, subdued.

"Age – I am too much of age," she offered simply.

"Then I will break your perception and force you into mine. I will say it _again_. Age is nothing but a question over matter," Kakashi repeated with renewed vigour, allowing her no escape. His grip transferred around her arm, pulling her even closer. "Besides, we've already done this before..." His lips locked into hers, so perfectly moulded, and yet…. she didn't deny herself from the budding sensation. "….when Jiraiya-sama died…" he finished, parting away, half-lidden eyes stained with irrefutable want.

How could she forget? That was one of the most vulnerable moments in her life.

* * *

" _You fool…" she wept, leaning sorrowfully against the wall, letting one tear meander down her cheek. The thought of that damned gallant hurt her far too much to shed more than one tear._

" _Hokage-sama-!" Footfalls ceased, and so did his voice._

 _Tsunade hastily wiped her tear and sniffed, wearing a strong external force to hide her despair. "What is it, Kakashi?" She approached him when he did not. "Did you come up with anything?"_

" _Uhm.. yeah," he offered her the piece of document Shizune asked him to relay back to her. "This is from the autopsy Shizune conducted on the acquired Pain. From what she has gathered – well, one could only guess." He shoved his hands into his pockets, slouching an inch forward._

" _Thank you for giving me this," she continued to wipe her wetted cheek. "You may take your leave, Kakashi. You deserve your rest."_

 _The Jōnin dipped his head, silently heeding her order. "Unless… you'd like to join me for a drink…. maybe?" he scratched his masked cheek in shyness. He took pity on the Hokage, as she was the main pillar supporting the village. Wallowing on feelings would be too time-consuming, and they just didn't have the time. Maybe by providing her with her preferred antidote, he would not only be serving her as a loyal subordinate but as a friend._

" _A few drinks would be nice." She quietly accepted. "After my meeting with those wretched Elders, I'll summon you."_

" _As you wish, Hokage-sama." He bowed and vanished with a puff of smoke._

 _A shared bottle multiplied into four; until they were too engulfed by the burning alcohol to form coherent words. He escorted her as best as he could back into her chambers, with the help of his pack. A simple farewell transpired to a kiss on the cheek; a simple gesture heated into a passionate lock of lips. Everything then spiralled into the unknown of carnal desires amplified by alcohol._

 _Tsunade didn't remember much from their activities, apart from that her throat was suspiciously dry and sore, and her mouth had a foreign taste lingering on by; her chest was delicate and tender, and her womanhood ached deliciously. She shifted under her sheets and froze when she felt his arm crawl around her waist, as his breath heated the skin of her neck._

 _Ever since then, she has worked to purge those sinful memories out of her mind. It shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake, a possible catalyst for something they do not desire. Surely, he felt the same._

 _It wouldn't happen again, they swore._

* * *

And yet… here they were, back in the same predicament.

Maybe it was the influence of Sake in her system that made her _actually_ think that this was not a bad idea. Who was she fooling? Of course this was a terrible idea. Not only was he the Hokage – the face of the Leaf – but he was a junior compared to her. His _father_ was in her generation! Yet, as the heat of her body ravaged her mind along with the now-sickening taste of Peach Sake, she felt…. _coaxed_ into the immoral idea.

"You stupid man," she remarked, leaning back from their sinful lock of lips.

 _Are you sure you want to go down this road… with a woman like me?_

"I know I am." He spoke evenly. The equilibrium of his voice was soothing to her ears, reassuring her that this was not just a spur on the moment, fuelled by raw testosterone. He was serious about this.

 _I am…._

Tsunade may not have physically heard the words materialize, but she felt them on the roughness of his tongue as he plundered her mouth, nibbled on her jawline, and wickedly licked her neck in torturous motions.

"Give me your orders, Tsunade-sama." He clutched around her dishevelled hair and gazed straight into her eyes, trying hard to interpret the complex code that hid beneath its surface. "Give me your validation; tell me that you _want_ this."

Tsunade crawled onto the desk, leaning towards the younger man with a cryptic expression. "I'm not saying anything," she tugged at his trousers and made it come undone. "Because this _never_ happened between us." Although her eyes were half-clouded with overwhelming lust, she still held the iron-fist she was infamous for. Her lips were rid from their artificial colouring – naked and swollen from his previous advancement – but her fiery personality still burned.

This foolish man, she thought, as she felt his nimble fingers work to unclothe her body. He could easily have any woman in his generation – and that included even the likes of Anko, and, maybe, Shizune – if he wished. Yet, he chose _her_ above the rest – a woman from another generation; the same woman who insisted on calling him brat. Hatake men are such fools – Kakashi, especially.

Tsunade barely registered when she was laid down on top of his desk, her green jacket spread beneath her. The new Hokage dipped, and her legs voluntarily spread to swallow up his weight, as her back arched subconsciously to meet his eager lips. Her hands entrenched themselves into his silver locks when his tongue circled around her taut nipple through her half-open kimono top. White-hot pleasure radiated through her body as the man incorporated his spare hand into play, sizing up her lonely right breast as he continued to lap his tongue over her nipple like a hungry dog.

"And here I thought you were inexperienced," she tried to smile, but her facial muscles contorted into an expression of pleasure as he vigorously began to suck onto her clothed nipple. "K-Ka..." her words failed her and her body did the talking. She writhed beneath him, reciprocating his advances with soft touches, sultry kisses, and delicious moans of pleasure.

"Sometimes missions have to be completed in a different way," he finally replied, steadying himself above her, leaving the rest unsaid. "However, it was out of obligation _not_ pleasure." His hands opened her robe completely, exposing the portion of her body which was privy to him only. He palmed one breast, still in awe of its softness; his thumb rolled her nipple around, making it more sensitive, before he pinched it lightly.

"Kakashi, are you just going to gawk all night long?" She breathed, clutching around his side powerfully, making him wince and break out of trance. "They're just breasts. Why is it that men just become hypnotized with these?" Before she could expand on the matter, the man had already placed his mouth back onto her breast. _This man… may even be as big of a pervert as Jiraiya._

Instinctively, as if knowing the thin boundary of pleasure and pain, he bit down into her delicate, crinkly flesh. Tsunade's skin vibrated with delicious agony, as she arched her back, her fingers travelling through the softness of his hair. "I have a preference," he answered, running his other hand down her naked inner thigh. "And _you're_ my preference."

She gasped against his lips as she felt his ghostly fingers leisurely stroke her slicken womanhood into deeper arousal. Her hips bucked and she bit back her moan of satisfaction from the man on top of her. Her blood began to boil, and her heartbeats quickened per second. Was she getting light-headed already? She huffed and closed her eyes, resigning her dominant side to allow him to fully take charge, relinquished power for the price of pleasure.

Kakashi rested his face into her neck, burying two of his fingers into her essence, feeling it coil around his fingers achingly – and so desperately. He built a smooth rhythm which only produced more natural lubricant from the blonde, along with burning desire. He sawed his fingers in and out quicker, gradually building an intense motion that made the Fifth cross her legs tighter together to keep the pressure.

He relished in every motion he made, and every pleasure bound moans she rewarded him with. Everything he did was perfect, he tugged onto her lips before fully capturing it, as his soaked fingers pulled out from her sodden cavern, rubbing her clit sensually to draw her closer to climaxing. "Tsunade," he groaned, kissing her as hard as he could. His fingers worked meticulously to edge her to her nearing orgasm, but he did it with enough delicacy to make sure that he doesn't hurt her.

The blonde's eyes opened slightly, taking in view of the desperation on his face – the way he panted, and the way his fingers seemed to dance on her skin. This man was devouring her. For the first time Tsunade could remember, she was the prey and not the predator. Those eyes, she contemplated, they were as fierce as they were in battle. "Kakashi…" A promiscuous plea slipped from her lips, aiding more fuel to the wild fire, making it glow uncontrollably. "Oh,"

Her eyes rolled backwards as her legs shook and spasmed beyond belief, making her writhe in pure ecstasy, as she orgasmed all over his fingers. "That was good." Her chest rose up and down in a hectic pattern, as she regained her breath. She clawed his shirt off, along with the fishnet layer underneath, exposing the man's lithe muscles and light scars. Her hands drawled downwards on the crevices of his muscles, intricately outlining his hardened stomach muscles.

Kakashi wiped the dewy texture from her cavern and inserted his digits into her mouth, feeling her tongue swirl around the tip of his fingers seductively as she sucked her own taste off. The silver-haired man took his wetted fingers, tasting her saliva and juices with a soft grin. He unzipped his already unbuttoned pants and lowered it, letting it bunch up around his knees. He stroked her golden strands away before he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Tsunade attempted to sit up, but allowed for him to push her back down. He parted her legs furthermore and gripped them by their ankles, positioning himself into her. Then, in a single motion, he buried his length into her wet folds, feeling her muscles immediately welcome him. He groaned and managed to contain himself by clutching the edge of the desk.

Her legs remained parted for him, even after he released his clutches from them. He leaned in, sinking in completely inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck whilst he balanced himself with the hand he had planted beside her face. Slowly, he began to pull and push back and forth, feeling perspiration build in specks on his forehead.

The rhythmic friction of his length against the walls of her womanhood invited a new set of sensations for the two Hokage. Tsunade moaned into his skin, as she engulfed more and more of his length. Taking it in was like a double-edged sword – pleasuring but also scarring. Despite her arousal, his length was still too big to fit in nicely into her cavern. "Faster," she ordered. This was the only way, she thought.

"Tell me how you want it, Tsunade." His movements grew languid but his eyes remained hungry, and pleasure-deprived.

"Harder, faster, fuck me more, Kakashi..." her nails raked downwards into his back as he penetrated her at a new angle. "Make me _feel_ more of you."

"You want it harder?"

A twisting of angle. A strangled moan.

 _"Yeesss.."_

"Deeper?"

A rushing of motion. A sharp cry.

"Oh, god."

"Faster?"

A surging of hips. A choked gasp.

"Don't stop."

The desk began to creak in sync with their animalistic movements. Both the blonde's arms and legs clutched around the man's lean body, begging him to give her the release she _needed_ to have. He took her arms and locked it above her head, pushing them against the pile of documents. Their kiss was an unadulterated passionate mess of gorgeous chaos, as they consumed their bodies into oblivion. He nipped her on the lips before he kept her in place by biting her on the neck, punishing her cavern with his aching manhood.

Tsunade felt as if her body was no longer her own, as they neared to the finishing line. Aching nipples and chest rubbed together as their lips locked together. Nearer and nearer and nearer. Time seemed to have stopped between them, as they careened closer to the last pitfall of pleasure. His husky voice clothed her lips like velvet, moaning and groaning the exact syllables like a broken record, each with greater need than the last.

 _Tsunade…_

 _Tsunade._

 _Tsunade!_

As she kissed him, her half-lidden eyes bore into the liquorish black oblivion of his eyes – wild and untamed. He was waiting for her order, just like he always did before. She swallowed thickly and gathered her strength to utter out: "Make me come, Kakashi."

Her ears were filled with the roaring of the blood, coursing at breakneck speed through her veins. With each second that passed she lost a little more of herself. Edging closer and closer to that moment when the inevitable, would become the unstoppable. Her nails raked into his back as she shivered into blackness of sheer bliss, as if a whitewash of pleasure consumed her entire existence. Her body tensed as euphoria saturated her senses. Her body was now shaking with madness and ecstasy, tiptoeing along the ragged edge of consciousness.

With a final flurry of powerful thrusts signalling the end of the line, Tsunade grabbed the back of Kakashi's head and roughly mashed their mouths together. As she began to come, she bit into his lip, drawing a speck of blood as her fingers continued to dig in and rake across his muscled back. Her escape into blissful sexual oblivion began as his thick, bulging member pulsed deep within her body. The bodies finally melded into one, and Tsunade could no longer distinguish her body from his.

Kakashi used his forearm to stabilize above the Fifth. The black flames that clouded his eyes slowly dispersed along with his disturbed breathing pattern. His sweat trickled down his temple onto his chin, breathing as if his life depended on it. "Tsunade..." he didn't bother to finish his sentence as he stole her own voice away, kissing her with tongues and flames of unwarranted passion that was only shared between them.

With a final ragged sigh of exertion, Kakashi's sweat-covered torso almost collapsed onto her delicate frame. He gathered his breath, releasing her wrists before he pulled out of her. He reached out for the bottle of sake that miraculously survived on the table, drinking it straight from its case. He offered it to the Fifth, somewhat surprised when she declined his offer. She swept through her bangs and sighed out in relief.

"Give me a second," she softly said, resting her hand on her stomach.

He nodded, shifting off the table to hike up his pants again. As he zipped his pants back up, Tsunade took his Hokage robe to clothe her body with it, letting the fabric hug around her generous curves. "The sun is not up yet," she noted, staring out to the black inked sky.

She stiffened when Kakashi propped his chin on her shoulder from behind. "What do you have in mind?"

"We still have some sake leftover…." Tsunade said with a smile.

* * *

Dawn broke soon after the two had engaged in another set of amorous activities in his private chambers. Tsunade rested on top of Kakashi, hearing his heartbeats rage like a lion. He remained quiet, marvelling at the sight he saw: Tsunade rising and falling on top, dictating the tempo, pleasuring herself in front of him. "Wow," he quietly gaped, saturated with quenched pleasure.

She smiled before she rolled off of him, laying on her back, intertwining her body with his sheets.

Kakashi rested his head on his arm as he continued to stare up at the ceiling in awe. The way their moans and grunts soon intertwined felt like an orchestrated symphony of ecstasy to his ears, and the warmth of their bodies melding together was still palpable on his skin. He looked at his companion, staring deep at the slope of her back. "You were so forceful, Tsunade-sama," he turned on his side, joking lightly. "It was almost scary."

She turned to him, lips arched into a grin. "And I recall you _liking_ it."

"Well…." He rolled his eyes to the side, scratching his head with uncertainty. "I couldn't really fight with _you_ , Tsunade-sama."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She arched a brow.

"I mean, you were the Hokage before me. Meaning, in a way, you're _still_ my superior. Anything you say goes, you know that."

Tsunade rolled closer towards him, looking at him with amusement. She stroked his cheek, tracing the sharpness of his jawline. How many women would want her head by now? Surely, over a dozen. It was no secret that Kakashi was a popular man in the village, especially since he had a mysterious aura around him (because of that damned mask). Women loved him in this village. And Tsunade... well, she would have _never_ thought she would be in the same bed as him, yet... here she was.

" _Please_ , even if you did try, Kakashi, _I_ would end up being on top." She bit back, nipping at his jawline as her hand lowered playfully underneath the sheets.

The formally known Copy-Ninja took her challenge and flipped them over, leaving him straddling her. However, like a gust of a whirlwind, Tsunade wrestled back and left him on his back on the bed again, with his hands pinned. "Point proven," he nodded in approval, swallowing thickly under her petrifying glare.

"Fucking stupid man, provoking me." Her hands tightened around his wrists, making finger marks on the canvas of his skin. Then, in a blink of an eye, she shoved her hand into his hair and moved down, her lips moving across his. There was nothing passionate about the kiss this time; it turned fiery in an instant. Tongues delved and dominated. Hands clutched and clenched. When Kakashi's wrists were released, he took the Fifth's breast into his palm and massaged it. "That's enough from you..." she took his hand off and rolled back to his side.

"Tsunade-sama," he began, "do you regret this?"

The blonde turned her head to him with as meaningful glance. "No," she said simply.

When he couldn't form his reply, she chuckled and sat up, hugging the sheets close to her body. "I need to go before Shizune finds out I didn't come home. We have an early departure today, to attend Ai's resignation – or something ridiculous like that. Honestly, social courtesy is too overrated." She slipped her arms into the slots of her kimono and threw her hair back.

Kakashi quietly watched as she pieced every clothing she had, for the second time. After slipping onto her heels, she separated her locks into two pieces of loose pigtails, leaving her bangs hanging out.

The Sixth casually slipped into his pants before he approached the former Hokage. "You might forget this," he forwarded her green jacket, helping her fit into it. "You dispatch at 0800, right?" He looked at the clock on the wall, "That's in three hours."

"Ah,"

"I've already prepared two members from the ANBU to protect you and Shizune along the journey. Yamato and Yugao will accompany you in the shadows – you won't even know they're there." He tried to smile but was shot down by a dark grimace.

"I don't want _babysitters_ , Kakashi."

"You're still the former Hokage, Tsunade-sama. Your bounty is quite high–"

"Do you _really_ think they can win in close combat with me?" She challenged strongly. "Needless to say, no one really poses a threat anymore – not since the Fourth Great Shinobi War."

"That may be true, but precautions still need to be taken. I don't want a report relaying that the Fifth has been kidnapped and ransomed." He tried to explain. "The village cannot indulge in additional expenses – such as your future ransom, Tsunade-sama." He folded his arms confidently and spoke the words Tsunade never thought he would dare to use against her: " _Hokage's_ _orders_ , Tsunade-sama, you will have two ANBU recruits see to your safety to _and_ from the Land of Lightning."

 _"You brat!"_ She snapped, trudging towards him with the intent to kill.

However, due to being blinded by rage, she didn't see him take her by the chin to tip her head up a bit, so he could kiss her square on the lips. "And _when_ you return, there's still one more sake bottle in your hidden compartment we could share."

She snorted, trying to refuse to blush. "Share it with Pakkun or something. Jeez, don't expect me to take you up on that offer." Tsunade fixed the presentation of her clothes and made it to the door. "I'll see you later, Rokudaime-Hokage…" she formally stated, looking over her shoulder, pursing her lips afterwards.

Kakashi dipped his head in response. "Ah,"

Her squared shoulders then slouched slightly, as she sighed out. She looked over her shoulder, forming a softened smile. "Make sure you keep that Sake nice and sealed until I get back." She opened the door. "We can both use it as our stress relief." _And an excuse to do it all over again..._ She waved at him, as she made her exit out of his chambers, being as nonchalant as possible.

"Right." He crookedly smiled.

 _"Stress relief."_

* * *

A/N: Hey, look, my second Rated M one-shot! Honestly, this was just a fleeting idea after I read one of TheHollowWorld's chapters. The lemon scene isn't really up to scratch since, well, I'm not used to writing this kind of material. Nonetheless, I do hope you guys enjoyed it! As I have thoroughly had fun writing this all out. I love this crack!pairing... but don't ask me why. I don't even know myself. O_O

Until I write again,

 **Exciled3**


End file.
